Dr Jordan B Peterson
by McFace
Summary: You meet Doctor Peterson


Jordan looks at you with winking eyes, as if to suggest a sort of unwarranted familiarity. But beyond his outward grin, you notice for a brief moment an ineffable anguish twitch on his face. He looks at you and whispers through his teeth, all the while maintaining that forced familiarity, "want to know a secret?" A lighthearted chuckle bubbles up unintentionally as he tries to contain himself. Again you notice a flicker of torment slip through his playful facade. "Want to know a tiny little secret?" He chuckles again, with that same insidiously designed familiarity. A faint idea begins to boil inside you as he suggests something with his grin— a deeply troubling idea entrenches itself into the depths of your gut. You're simultaneous drawn to figure out the full realization of this burning idea, but at the same time you feel an urgency to get away, to run as far away as possible from Jordan. You feel the burning truth in his eyes as he continues to chuckle under his breath, waiting to hear your reply. You can see on his face that he is already fully aware that you're beginning to figure it out. The terror of the whole situation is not the torment of waiting for the answer to come to you, but in the realization that you've already known the answer, and are now just putting off the inevitable. Jordan's familiar chuckle quickly turns in into mocking satisfaction. In an instant his face switches from the forced familiarity to blunt and detached calculation. You see in his face the uninhibited desire to kill. You realize the gravity of a true predator, of a monster, who is now breathing down your neck in rapture. You can see that he takes ecstatic pleasure in your torment. He wants every fiber of your being to scream out in agony as he howls in mocking elation, and you know he won't be satisfied until this is the reality. He leans in, bringing his face inches away from yours, fully aware that you know exactly what he wants— but then his face switches back to that calm and familiar wink. "When you have something to say," he says with a taunting smile, "silence is lie." He leans back winking at you and clapping in playful delight. You begin to feel your legs buckling underneath you as he bites his lip in demonic elation. He mounts you as you fall to the ground. You're unable to scream due to the terror culminating inside you. You see the wrinkles around his eyes twist and multiply as his grin gets wider. It's as if he's waiting for you to respond, to run or fight him off. But he knows you won't do either, and that's why he's enjoying this all so much.

He's practically shaking in excitement. He wants nothing more than for your whole being to freeze in terror, all while he licks his lips in anticipation. He has you trapped in his web, and is now seasoning you with the rising tension seething through your veins. You see his lips begin to tremble as he struggles to utter something still barely audible. You listen closer as his lips form around something unimaginable— something so wretched it threatens to shake the limits of your finitude. It's as if the thread of life itself hinges on whether or not he speaks this word. His face becomes stern and his posture straightens to an almost dignified expansion above your frozen body. His whole face is now trembling and contorting as he holds the tension. He makes a couple failed starts, letting out sighs of frustration as he concentrates on this one impossible word. His eyes squint in pain as he searches for the strength to utter the word. As the tension builds to unbearable heights something finally gives way on his face. You see in his face an unyielding determination, but for a moment, you notice his determination give way to a shed of doubt. His face turns from courage to panic. He looks up above him as rays of light from the window highlight his furrowed brow. His eyes widen as he looks to the ceiling, as if he's searching for counsel on how to proceed. He appears to be on the verge of a sneeze, but it may be more accurate to say its a sneeze of the soul. Then, with the ferociousness of a rabid dog, he barks down at you,

"Lobster!"


End file.
